randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms: Pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars
Until a while ago, the pirates who roamed the Sea of Fallen Stars acted independently or on small bands, but a young man rose to prominence among them, winning every battle and obtaining great loot. This man is named Rholf and nowadays he is the self-proclaimed Pirate Prince, having united all the pirates of the sea under his banner (those who refused his leadership either were slain or managed to flee to land). The former band leaders act as Rholf’s lieutenants and most capable servants (like captain Hank Karhan and Margush “Blackskull”). Their headquarters is located somewhere inside the maze formed by the aptly named Pirate Isles. Now that the pirates are united under a capable leader, they suddenly became a great problem for every nation along the Sea of Fallen Stars. To make things worse, the pirates are working alongside the red wizards of Thay, selling loot to them and acting as escorts to thayan ships. 'The Most (In)Famous Ships' 'Barnacle' Flag: A human skull on top of two crossed crustacean claws, on a black background. Captain: Lita Hellscream. The Barnacle is a regular ship buldingwise, but it was famous for having lots of success at plundering other ships. The ship was burned after it was captured by the Blue Whale crew. 'Cursed Star' Flag: Jolly Roger, but with a star etched on the skull’s forehead. Captain: Bob Robertson. This ship belonged to Cormyr’s navy and was named Rising Star back then. Captain Bob got the ship for himself when he tried to plunder it. He succeeded, but lost his first ship in the fight. Bob was killed by Liara & Co. inland in Sembia. The ship was stationed at Yhaunn and was destroyed by Erina & Co. 'Ghostwreck' Flag: A shark’s open maw, in black, on a white background. Captain: Iago Bocanegra. Captain Bocanegra was a feared sorcerer and a cultist of Umberlee and he chooses only other deranged cultists for his crew. He was killed and the ship destroyed when he attacked the Blue Whale. 'Hanged Man' Flag: Jolly Roger, but with a rope below the skull. Captain: Regner Kiefer. The Hanged Man owned its name to Regner’s habit of hanging defeated captains on the ship’s hull. It was destroyed (and its captain was killed) by Liara & Co. after the pirates’ failed attack on a small miner village near Starmantle. 'Hell Hound II' Flag:'Jolly Roger, but with a dog skull instead of a human one. '''Captain: '''Hank Karhan. The original Hell Hound was stolen by Liara & Co. on the port of Messempar. Hank had to get a new boat, which he called Hell Hound mark II. 'Mad Mermaid Flag: A fish skeleton above crossed saber and axe, on a black background. Captain: Wilhelm Banning. The Mad Mermaid was known for its crew of lunatics. It was destroyed (and its captain was killed) by Liara & Co. after the pirates’ failed attack on a small miner village near Starmantle. 'Red Tide' Flag: A red round diatom with a cross-shaped furrow, on a black background. Captain: Erik Wyman. The Red Tide is said to have the fiercest crew, composed of seasoned warriors and rogues. Its captain is the deadliest pirate, second only to Rholf himself. Erik was defeated by Vierna and Jaya, the ship was captured and renamed “Red Kraken”. 'Rotten Skeleton' Flag: A human skull holding a bone on its mouth, on a black background. Captain: Margush “Blackskull”. The Skeleton was a sturdy ship, painted entirely black, known for its crew of skeletons. It is said that Margush created these undead from the bodies of his fallen comrades. Truth or not, the skeletons were used as untiring rowers or as fighting fodder. The ship was burnt on the port of Mordulkin by Jaya. But the crew managed to extinguish the fire before the whole ship was compromised. After rebuilding almost all the upper section of the Skeleton, they’ve set sail again. Margush attacked a small miner village near Starmantle with his fellow pirates from the Mad Mermaid, Hanged Man and Red Tide, planning to sell the people into slavery. However, his plans were spoiled by the Blue Whale and he was killed by Erion and Liara. After the battle, the ship was destroyed. 'Sad Shark' Flag: A white shark in profile over two crossed daggers, on a black background. Captain: Jusian Wyman. The little brother of Erik “the Red” was this ship’s captain. He, together with the Hell Hound II and Trident’s crew tried to burn the Blue Whale on Cimbar’s port. They failed and only the Hell Hound II escaped. 'Scourger' Flag: A white human skull over two crossed flails. Captain: Renn Forcart. When the Blue Whale was destroying every pirate ship working for Rholf, Renn decided to hide in Laothkund. He was still there when Captain Erina arrived in the city as part of the team assembled by Ashram. 'Seagull' Flag: Formerly: a seagull skull over two crossed oars. Now: a black silhouette of a flying seagull below three red stars, on a white background. Captain: 'Arya Blackbird. The Seagull is a very nimble ship, with great maneuverability. Arya turned against the pirates after discovering their involvement in slavery and joined the Blue Whale. 'Wavecutter Flag: Two crossed white axes above white waves, on a black background. Captain: Zandos Lack. The Wavecutter was the fastest ship sailing the Sea of Fallen Stars. It was set on fire by Jaya at Westgate’s port and its captain was arrested and sent to prison. 'Wavelord' Flag: Jolly Roger, but with a golden crown above the skull. Captain: Rholf Keelahan. The pirates' leader's ship is the biggest and most well-armed in the fleet. 'After the Blue Whale Crisis' After the Blue Whale crew, alongside Arya, Ashram and Merle, defeated Rholf, the pirates became homeless and leaderless. Arya set out to finish the last real bandits among them and to gather the more good-natured ones under her banner. Thus, she became the new Queen of the Pirates and began fighting the red wizards and the Legion. Category:Organization